


Tasks

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Poor Reverend Amos Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Reverend Amos Howell is near a certain farm after he tries to find others for Unity. Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	Tasks

I don't own Superman TAS characters.

 

Reverend Amos Howell remembered Unity sending him to lure others into a tent so that they could be controlled recently. Become one with Unity.   
Conquer Earth. A smile materialized after he saw a farm and approached it. He viewed a door and knocked. Reverend Amos Howell introduced himself after a couple appeared. Jonathan and Martha. 

''Unity is blis...'' 

''Someone for chores,'' a happy Martha said. 

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened at a snail's pace. He eventually found himself feeding chickens and milking many cows. He scowled as he milked another cow. ''Unity should conquer another world!'' Reverend Amos Howell said. 

 

THE END


End file.
